1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for incorporating a protein into an animal cell membrane by exposing the cell to electric field pulses.
2. Background Information
Electroporation or electrofusion is described by Zimmerman, Neumann, Tsong, Kinosita, Tessie, Deutike, etc., Cell Fusion, ed., A. E. Sowers, Plenum Press, New York 1987; Electronic Genetic-Physical and Biological Aspect of Cellular Electromanipulation, Gunter A. Hofmann and Glen A. Evans, IEEE Eng. in Med. and Biol. Magazine, December 1986, p. 6, "Dielectric Breakdown-Fusion/Electroporation".
The following papers described spontaneous insertion of a variety of proteins into cell membranes: Medof et al, "Inhibition of Complement Activation of the Surface of Cells After Incorporation of Decay-Accelerating Factor (DAF) Into their Membranes", J. Exp. Med., 160, 1558-1578 (1984); Zalman et al, "Deficiency of the Homologous Restriction Factor in Paroxysmal Nocturnal Hemoglobinuria", Journal of Exp. Med., 165, 572-577 (1987); "Incorporation and Assymmetric Orientation of Glycophorin in Reconstituted Protein-Containing Vesicles", Eur. J. Biochem., 86, 539-546 (1978); Zalman et al, "Inhibition of Antibody-Dependent Lymphocyte Cytotoxicity by Homologous Restriction Factor Incorporated Into Target Cell Membranes", J. Exp. Med., 166, 947-955 (1987); Scotto et al, "Reconstitution of Membrane Proteins", The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 263, 18500-18506, (1988). These papers, however, do not concern electro-insertion.